Routine
by kajamiku
Summary: Humour. Someone's visit to the library gives them more than they bargained for. Another challenge AU, SasuNaru, smuttiness, anonymous person's POV.


**Title: **Routine  
**Author: **kajamiku  
**Disclaimer: **'Naruto' does not belong to me sigh of sorrow  
**Pairing: **SasuNaru  
**Warnings: **AU, Perversion, a horrible discovery about today's youth, yaoi, sex on a desk, excessive nosebleeds...  
**Summary/Notes: **All humour. Someone's visit to the library gives them more than they bargained for.  
The challenge was for an AU SasuNaru with smuttiness from an anonymous person's POV. 

--

**Routine**

He had come to the library at its quietest time, when the natural light was at its lowest and just before the lamps were lit for the patron's aid. Most people had, by this time, abandoned study or whatever else brought them there long ago, so it was the perfect time for him to visit.

The library was large and the only one in the town, which made it more difficult to move around during the daytime hours with the countless little kids clinging to adult's legs and whining about how boring it was, and vandals causing trouble for the library staff by throwing books around and jumping over the tables. Not to mention the annoyance of the staff themselves who liked to ask whether you needed help every five seconds, just to make sure you hadn't changed your mind.

The only other people who visited, apart from the occasional quickie (so called because they came in, checked out a book and left immediately as if staying in the dusty place for too long might make them catch some sort of disease), the regulars who sat at the tables nearest the doors, and the studying nerds like the pink-haired girl he'd seen leaving only a few minutes earlier, who had been sitting with her nose an inch from the book, an utterly focussed expression on her face as if whatever she was reading might be the difference between life and death.

In his opinion, it was so much nicer to read by artificial light anyway, the day should be spent outside, not cooped up in the library. No doubt he wouldn't have thought that, however, if he didn't have experience of trying to follow his routine during the day and finding it virtually impossible.

All he wanted was peace, quiet, and _those books_.

This evening was no different from the last. He wandered in, waving his greeting to the staff at the front desk more as a warning to leave him alone than actual courtesy, and slipped into the back rows, at the far rear of the library, where very few dared to venture. He was a veteran in this area now and knew everything from the shelf sequences to the placement of every chair. There were no windows in this area, its back was against the wall and beyond that wall were the library storerooms, so the only light source was the lamps.

Padding softly to his favourite section, he allowed his eyes to get used to the dim as they swept over the book spines, picking out the titles he was interested in from the ones he had already read. This was becoming increasingly difficult since his choice in reading material got new books in less regularly than most of the other sections. An injustice, or so he thought.

He just didn't see the younger ones sneaking away from their parents and off into the Adult Section any more, they were far too rule abiding in that area, he wiped away an imaginary tear at the thought of the declination of today's youth.

Then he was disturbed in the midst of his thoughts about what he could do to remedy the serious situation he had discovered by a loud and suspicious sound. It echoed only a little, the sound muffled by the ceiling-high stacks of books so that it didn't go much further than where he was standing. However, there was no way that he would be able to mistake _that_ kind of sound, he decided, and there was also no way that he would be able to resist a lure of such promise.

Wedging his small collection of books under one arm, he then took a random volume, opened it, and held it directly in front of his face, so that he could see over it, but the rest of his face was hidden. This done, he set off down the rows of books towards the nearest study.

The studies were just large rooms with almost visible walls beyond the bookshelves, with a wide-open space in the middle where tables and chairs were put for people to use. The study closest to him was, naturally, the one he used most and he consequently knew exactly where he could stand so that he could see into the room but no one would be able to see him. Perfect for this situation. He stealthily manoeuvred himself into this position, book still in place as a makeshift mask, and peered into the room.

An imaginary spotlight was on one of the middle tables, the one with the chairs that had been knocked over and pushed aside, discarded papers and brutally thrown books surrounding it.

There, two boys who, to him, screamed 'just barely legal' were having sex up against the desk. The one who he decided had made the sound he heard earlier was blonde and spiky-haired, with tanned skin and blue eyes. The other was a stark contrast, with unruly jet black hair, equally dark eyes and skin as pale as paper. They were like day and night.

Day and night humping at a library study desk, how fun! He grinned inanely at the thought, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight they made. Not that he really wanted to; who needed books when you had the real thing? And what a sight they made; they were going at it like pros, grunting and moaning but obviously trying to keep the volume down as much as possible. From the blonde's panting he discovered that the dark-haired boy's name was Sasuke and from the other's expletives and reprimands when he was too loud, he found that the blonde was Naruto.

He attempted not to make a sound or movement, despite the fact that he was well hidden, in case he disturbed them. The books in his arms were completely forgotten as he watched Sasuke grind into the blonde and bite at his shoulders and neck.

He didn't know how long they'd been going at it, but the suspicious white stains on the table and some of the clothing that littered the room gave the impression that they'd done it at least once before he found them. He felt a little disappointed, though that feeling didn't last when he held his breath and watched the boys exchange heated kisses full of lips and tongue and teeth.

The books were almost dropped when Naruto suddenly let out a long, loud groan and he had to pin himself to the shelves, holding the falling volumes between his thigh and the stacks to stop them from hitting the floor. He still didn't look away from what the boys were doing.

Tables in the library were obviously not made for that kind of wear - more's the pity, or so he thought - so as Sasuke's thrusts became more insistent, faster and harder as per his lover's pleas, the wood began to make crude creaking and groaning sounds under the strain, making the whole scene all the more erotic. He couldn't help but wish he had a camera. Or a camcorder. Heck, a convenient painter with an easel would work.

His hands almost bit through the wood shelf he was holding onto as the two reached their peak, his eyes wide and unblinking so he didn't miss a moment of it. It surprised him a moment later, when coherency returned somewhat, that he was still holding the book hiding his face even though the other books were all over the floor and there was a good dent in the shelf marked 'Authors A-E'. Then again, he would probably have to take out the book he was holding to repair it anyway from the looks of its spine. He never did like to damage books, but for this… it was worth it.

Watching the boys ride out their orgasm together and trying not to touch the unsatisfied bulge in his own pants, he wished he had been able to witness the entire tryst. Vaguely, he considered breaking into the library storerooms and finding the security tapes of this study. _That_ would make for a good evening.

Trying to calm down his breathing as much as the boys had to, he slowly gathered his books back into his arms, keeping the other in front of his face more out of pain when he moved the tense appendage than for any other reason.

He watched as Sasuke and Naruto got dressed, pervertedly memorising every detail of both bodies for later fantasies, and tried to stop his head from getting light at the thought of everything he had just witnessed. How glad he was that he had acquired this routine! How brilliant that something like this had happened on a day when he hadn't expected anything good to happen to him! His journal entry was going to be juicy tonight at the very least…

He watched then, in curiosity, as Sasuke approached the blonde, who had his back to him, and leaned over his shoulder to initiate another kiss. One of the pale hands slid down his lover's back and squeezed his ass. The way the hand then moved up and slid into the pants gave their peeping tom one of the worst nose bleeds he had ever experienced.

He held his nose and tipped his head back, using his knee to balance his pile of books and cupping his other hand under his chin to stop the blood from splashing on them as he tried to map out the rows in his head and figure out the fastest way to the bathroom. From behind him, where the two boys were taking their leave of each other, he heard further words:

"So, I'll see you here tomorrow then?"

At the thought, Kakashi's nose fountained blood so violently he thought he was going to hit his head on the bookshelf behind him. He had never been so glad to have a strong routine.


End file.
